


A Magical Fox, A Hunter And A Werewolf

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Fox Stiles, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Torture, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is falling apart and falling apart fast, Stiles knows this, he knows that they are the losing team here. They need to do something and fast, so he heads back to the past with Chris Argent. What will happen to the pair once they get to the past? Secret's will be revealed and the future forever will be changed. But will it all be for the good or is Beacon Hills fate already set in stone?</p><p>(Note: Sorry this is being put on hold until i feel up to working on it again. Sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off To The Past We Go

I paced around Deaton’s office while I felt everyone’s eyes on me before I stopped and focusing on the tired looking vet. “There must be something that we can do. Anything we can’t keep going on like this or we are all going to end up dead Deaton. Scott almost got his head taken off today by those horse guys but now in a coma of some sorts. People are disappearing more, then there are people forgetting someone important in their lives. We can’t keep doing this!” I shouted while the pack moved closer together to each other though it was the thoughts of what we had went through the last few days though I know it felt like years to everyone along with me. Everyone thought we were in the clear after beating the Dread Doctors and Theo though we were sadly wrong. Not even a week later people started disappearing again then Liam and Hayden came running to us about horseman chasing them. 

Here we are now. I thought bitterly wishing that Scott was here but he was in some sort of coma from the horseman hitting him though he could have lost his head if we hadn’t showed up in time. “Stiles it’s because of the Nemeton like I have said before it is pulling all kinds of creatures here and we’ve tried healing it but it hasn’t worked. I don’t know what else to tell you. I’m sorry but we need to figure out how to stop…” 

“Wait! What if I go back in time? Hey hush puppies,” I scolded some while the pack let out soft growls knowing that it was a dangerous thing that Deaton had already warned me and the others about but we were running out of options here. We were losing and losing badly, as much as I didn’t want to think about it that way but it was the truth.

“Okay so yes I know that it is dangerous but we need to do something and I’m more powerfully then I was the last time I brought it up. Now as I was saying what if I go back in time save the Hale pack because the Nemeton gets cut down after the fire. Yes I know it is a risky idea but guys we are losing and bad here. Our captain is down and out, okay? We need to try to do something before Beacon Hills is lost forever to them.” I said standing before the pack while they nodded slowly in agreement while Deaton sighed heavily.

“Alright we will do it Stiles but I don’t want you going alone. You need someone with you, someone that will remind you to come back home here and well Beacon Hills wasn’t that much safe back then either…” 

“I’ll go with Stiles,” Chris said stepping forward while I frowned and went to protest but Chris held up his hand to stop me. “Stiles I want to help, it’s my sisters fault that the Hale pack is the shape they are in right now okay? Plus you need a hunter to keep an eye on you. Don’t give me that look, trouble finds you no matter and the pack will be fine without us.”

“Chris has a good point Stiles. It may seem like you two will be gone for months in the past but it will only be a day or two at most. Now I must warn you two again that this is very dangerous magic here. It is not easy thing to do and I do not agree with this but Stiles is right. We need to do something and sadly this is the only way, since if we can somehow stop the horseman more will come here. Now you two must be careful. I cannot stress this enough to the both of you okay?” Deaton said though he was mostly looking at me while I sighed heavily before nodding knowing the stare down wouldn’t stop until I nodded.

“If you get hurt, you will get hurt. Same rules apply to you as if you lived there during the day. Thus why you can’t death causing injuries because you will die and you will fail your mission understand? You cannot let your pass selves see you okay? It will cause the spell to stop working and send you right back to here, so please be careful. Which that means no one can know who you actually know who you are…” 

“Not even the Hale pack,” I broke in wondering how I would get the Hale pack to believe or even trust us once we showed up there. I mean it’s not I could go like hey I’m here to save you. I’m from the future. I’m not crazy I swear! I shook my head from my thoughts and focused back on Deaton’s explaining or logic Scott would call it at times.

“Well yes and no, here is what I mean by this okay. They must not find out about the fire or it will end up happening anyways don’t ask me why but that’s how things work sadly. You can tell Talia you and Chris are from the future, since she will be able to smell the magic on you also being able to tell you’re not full human.” Deaton said while I nodded knowing that he was talking about the fox part in me which I was still trying to figure out but only seem to come out when things were bad. Though before I could think about it more Chris was gently shaking me so I could focus back on Deaton how was getting things out for us. 

“Now where was I? Oh yes you can tell her that you two are from the future only if she questions you two okay? Now the rest of the pack must not know about it and Chris you have to be careful too. I know you and Peter met before the fire so I suggest to try to avoid him if you can. Though I have a feeling that he will figure it out.” Deaton said while I glanced over at Chris wanting to ask Deaton what he meant by that but knowing I wouldn’t get an answer out of the hunter right now with everyone here. “Right I will do my best,” Chris said with a grumble but didn’t comment more on the subject which I was planning to dig more on later.

“Anything else we need to know,” I asked watching Deaton while he set down the herbs that he had grabbed out before pausing and focusing on us, giving us his serious stare or that's what I mentally called it, knowing that I was about to get a lecture from the older man.

“Yes I have been told it is not comfortable time traveling so I warn that you two might be hurting. Now I will try to land you two away from the Hale house but I make no promises it will work. Your story is you were hiking and got lost, then everything else is up to you. Be careful about what choices you make because it could make or break what will happen in the future. Also do not let them know about the fire, it will cause the spell to stop working and it will send you back okay? Now do you two want to do this right now or wait until tomorrow?” Deaton while I turned away to look at the pack before glancing at Chris how nodded his head in agreement seeming to know what I was thinking.

“Guys Lydia is in charge while I am gone okay? If Scott does wake before we get back tell him what happened okay? Keep an eye on my dad please make sure he is safe and make sure he doesn’t try to cheat his diet either while I’m gone. Liam can you go to my jeep for me please? I have bags packed up and ready.” I said while the younger nodded before leaving to go grabbed them while I felt Chris’s stare on me. 

“What? I have bags packed and ready to go anymore with everything that has happened plus it comes in hand when Roscoe chooses to stop working.” I explained with a shrug as I turned around to face to take in the impress look before it went back to the blank face he’s been wearing since Allison’s death.

“Also Lydia is in charge of watching my baby Roscoe unless Scott somehow magically wakes up before we get back and guys please be careful. I cannot stress this enough okay? Stick together and try not to go out at night, seems like when they come out. Okay. Don’t give me that look guys I will be back and I will come in one piece too, promise. Come here group hug,” I said opening my arms open before grunting as everyone crashed into me, hugging me tightly. “You better come back to us you brave idiot we need you to much,” Malia said squeezing me some before tugging away while I nodded glad that we were still friends even though our relationship fall flat. “I will don’t worry guys and thank you Liam,” I said taking the bags away from him letting the beta to give me a quick hug before I pulled away to join Chris with Deaton.

“Alright you two once I start I won’t be able to stop so if you want out then say so now,” Deaton warned but neither of us said anything while he nodded his head before he started chanting. I tried to focus on the words but it was nothing I have ever heard before and felt myself moving closer to Chris as Deaton’s chanting sped up. Before I could ask about the tugging feeling I felt in my chest, Deaton blow the herbs on us and then I felt like I was flying, tumbling, being pulled a tight hole then crashing through something before feeling intense pain causing me to black out.


	2. Welcome To The Past

I slowly came around with a groan and heard Chris grumbling to himself never again, along with stupid magic. I blinked my eyes open and gasped softly taking in the trees around us, noting that Chris was standing up slowly. I made myself stand though wobbled feeling the pain still flowing through me but I couldn’t help grin in victory. “It worked. I can’t believe it. It worked.” I cheered while Chris nodded though I could see the slight worry on his face. “Ya but now we have a huge mission in front of us and it won’t be easy for us either.” Chris said grabbing our bags while I nodded and joined his side, sighing some at the thought of what we would be facing now. 

“Yes but the pack is worth it. Now let’s start acting like we are lost.” I laughing some while Chris shook his head before nodding his head, telling me to go first walking slowly still feeling like I would past out again. Note to self don’t try time traveling ever again, that was not as fun as Back To The Future make it seem like, I thought bitterly to myself. I wonder what we are going to say to Derek’s mom once we met her or what if we ran into Peter first, which Chris knew before the fire. Which reminded me that I wanted to ask him about it but before I could I felt myself trip over a branch and yelped in pain feeling my ankle twist under my weight. “Really? I thought you were paying attention,” Chris said kneeling beside me while I gave him an annoyed look. 

“Shut up. I was thinking about stuff and I had stuff I wanted to ask you. Which you are not getting out of answering so you know so don’t even think about it Chris,” I warned while he sighed heavily before nodding as he carefully help me back up to my feet, letting me lean against him heavily. Secretly I was glad Chris was not a werewolf or he would have heard my heart pick up, yes I had a crush on Chris sue me. I thought back to the small mocking voice in my head while Chris helped me limp along though we were moving much slower than before but it could be worse? Right?

“Well you better know that I’m going to be asking you questions too Stiles. I came back when Scott calls me for help and I find out that you can do magic along with being apart fox or whole so I think I deserve my questions answered first.” He said while I sighed knowing he wouldn’t let it go since he was using I am in charge voice and will pin you to the ground until you answer me, which I wouldn’t mind at all but focus Stiles. Come on even if he is slightly older then you doesn’t mean that he is interested in you I mean he’s a bad ass hunter and you’re a magical spazz. 

“Right. Okay so I guess I should try to start from the start though I really don’t understand so any input it would help.” I stated while I walked with Chris glancing over at him to see him nod his head some though noticing that he had a slight curious look to his face. “Okay so it started with when Deaton finish gave me the mountain of ash and there was still a lot in the bag after I used it. He said it was because of me being a spark. I really didn’t really think of it much after that with everything that was going on I really couldn’t focus on me ya know?” I said with a shrug or tried to though I felt Chris wrap his arm around me tightly to keep me from falling, causing a slight shiver to go through my body.

“Easy don’t need you falling again, okay? Maybe we should pause for now since it’s not a good idea for us to stumble around with you injured.” Chris said while I nodded and gratefully sat down though I missed Chris’s arm around me though I shook the thoughts away noticing that he was waiting for me to carry on. “So um oh yes magic it really didn’t really come around again until you guys were kidnapped and we did the bathtub thing.” I explained being careful not to mention Allison’s name knowing that Chris was still hurting badly from losing her. “When that happened I guess it woke up my magic more and called the Nogitsune to me once he got free or that’s what Deaton figures.” I sighed trying not to think about those days when I didn’t have any control on my body and I was helpless as I watch so many people get hurt.

“After the Nogitsune spilt himself from me, he left some of himself with me since he toke some of me with him. Which is why it almost killed me when we did kill him and after that I started noticing things happening. Not weird but my magic was acting out with my emotions and I felt faster though not like werewolf fast. So I went to Deaton and he figured out was happening to me. I’ll try to sum it up as easily as I can since he used a lot of words I didn’t understand. Pretty much I’m like Kira but more magic based then what her powers are and I have my own tails I guess. Don’t look at me like that I’m still trying to figure this shit out.” I snapped noticing Chris’s doubtful look on his face which caused him to wipe it away back to his stony look.

“Anyways I guess it has darkness to it with which I need to try to keep anchored so it doesn’t act out like the Nogitsune did. So I’ve been taking lessons with Deaton and been getting tattoos to help bind my magic more or keep myself from getting possessed again since it’s pretty much a hey come enter my body please.” I explained while I sighed trying to think of how else I could explain it but sadly I didn’t even really know and I hated that feeling so much. I didn't really feel like me anymore with me struggling with my magic and the fox stuff but I had to shove it to the side for now. I had the pack to worry about and to focus on the now, which I noticed that Chris had dropped his shields, showing that he was deeply thinking about what I had told him.

“Okay so let me get this straight and feel free to tell me if I am wrong. Your magic is much stronger now but it has darkness to it or Deaton thinks it has always been there possibly. You also have fox in you but you nor Deaton don’t know how much that is but it is obviously enough for you to notice a difference in yourself. So my question is what can you do and what can you not do?” Chris asked looking over at me while I went to explain but paused when I heard the bushes rustle besides us, causing Chris to jump to his feet while I tried to stand though hiss in pain. God I wish I could master self-healing or healing in general but it didn’t seem like my body wanted me to learn it.

“Well, well, well what do we have here? You two must be knew around here or you’d know that you are on private property. Though you look slightly familiar.” Peter said as he stepped out of the woods looking at Chris while I couldn’t help but stare at him because holy shit batman. I thought older Peter was hot younger Peter was smoking hot though I had to admit that he looked weird without a beard to his face. I noted that he still had the same glint in his eye saying he was always up to something along with the cockiness but I figured that was just Peter. 

“We are and we were hiking but then got lost. My friend got hurt so we paused before trying to find the trail again.” Chris lied though I knew that Peter didn’t believe it as I watched his face but I could see that he was curious about us, so I prayed that it would help us out in the end or this mission would be screwed before it even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should warn people that updates on this story and other stories will slow down a lot with me starting college next week but I will try to keep up on posting. Now with that out of the way I hope you guys are enjoying this and let me know what you think. I always love hearing your guys ideas or thoughts on my stuff. As always I will see you guys next time.


	3. Meeting Peter And The Alpha

“Well if that’s the case you two are heading the wrong way and very wrong way, though I think it would be better if you followed me back to my sister’s house. I don’t think your friend would make it back to town with the injury that he has on him,” Peter said though I noted that his eyes were now focused on me which I looked away from him. Yes sue me I had some sort of feelings for Peter though they seem to go away when we figured out he wanted to kill Scott but with younger Peter looking at me the way he was I had a feeling that those feelings wouldn’t be staying away long. I knew I was fucking screwed, I thought as I felt Chris helping me up realizing I’d zoned out missing Peter and Chris talking while I cursed my ADHD which you think it would get better with the part fox thing but nope sadly nothing yet.

“Oh how rude of me, I’m Peter Hale,” Peter said with a slight bow when we got near him which I had to fight not to roll my eyes though I knew that Chris did. “So what are you two’s names or am I not allowed to know them?” Peter asked which I figured this would happen knowing that he would be baiting us to get info out of us because that is how Peter worked. 

“I’m Genim and this is Chris,” I said thinking on my toes while Peter paused to look at me with a curious look but didn’t say anything before nodding his though I knew we were not out of the clear yet. We still had to deal with Talia and the rest of the Hale pack which I was hoping it wouldn’t be too hard. “Well it’s nice to meet you Genim and Chris though I’m wondering what brings you to Beacon Hills of all places.” He mused allowed while me and Chris shared a look with each other, trying to figure out what to say but luckily we were saved by Talia calling out for Peter though I didn’t think it was lucky for us as her eyes narrowed some at the sight of us.

“Peter there you are I was wondering where you wonder off too and who are your friends?” She asked as I tried not to bare my neck to her because holy shit Derek was right about her being a very powerful alpha that was feared but respected but then again I think it was the fox in me that could feel the power oozing off of her if I had to describe it to anyone. 

“This is Chris and Genim I found them around here, they said they got lost but then Genim got hurt and so I figured that I would bring them home,” Peter explained as I looked forward noticing that I could faintly see the Hale house in the background behind the pair that stood in front of us. “Ah well nice to meet you two I’m Talia though I would like to talk to you two alone. So Peter if you don’t mind going to go see what my children are doing please?” Talia asked while Peter sighed some but nodded leaving us alone with her while I tried not to gulp nervously.

“Gentleman if you would follow me please,” she said before turning away from us and heading to the house not bothering to look behind her which spoke volumes, meaning that she was in charge along that she didn’t fear us doing anything to her. I glanced at Chris noticing his surprise look before shrugging at me and helping me along to follow after Talia, though I couldn’t help to admit that I was excited to see the inside of the Hale house. I know Derek was trying to bring it back to the way it used to be, back in the future but was struggling to get the feeling that his parents were able to bring to the house. Which I noted once we were inside the house, it a very homey feeling, along with light tones, with pictures everywhere, guessing friends since I didn’t recognize the faces when I got a chance to look at them. I huffed softly when Chris tugged me sharply to keep up as we headed into Talia’s office since I was getting distracted by younger pictures of Peter.

“Don’t worry this room is sound proof, one of the few rooms that are in this house. Now Peter might have noticed it or not but you aren’t fully human Genim or if that really is your name,” she asked raising an eye brow while I toke a calming breath before I spoke so I wouldn’t ruin the whole mission right there. “That’s what everyone calls me since no one can say my first name right ma’am and yes I’m part fox but I wish to keep the reasons of why or how to myself if you don’t mind,” I explained trying to be as respectful as I could since I didn’t want her killing us on the spot if she thought that we were a threat to her family, remembering how when Derek talked about his family, how protective his mother was even though Peter never seem to follow the rules well, which didn’t shock myself at all. 

“Of course I understand though I hope one day you will be willing to share with me of how you gotten into this state, for you are the first of your kind to meet. Now what brings you here and don’t say traveling, I know you’re not from this time, you smell too much of magic. Oh please don’t look so shocked or alarm, I know the smell well thanks to the little Peter does along with Deaton,” she explained laughing which caused us both to relax though I glanced to Chris for help because I didn’t know what I should say and hoping he would have an idea. 

“Mrs. Hale…”

“Please Chris call me Talia,” she said waving her hand at that while I tried to calm my heart down, knowing she would hear it if it decided to go any faster than it was going at this moment. “Of course Talia, well we are from the future, sadly we cannot say why we are here or what our mission is or it would be all for nothing. All I can share is that we will most likely be around here for a while, depending on how long on the mission will take. We hope you will welcome us to your land and your house so we can learn more information to help with our mission.” Chris explained calmly while I cheered for him silently in my head, thankful that he pushed to come with or my nerves would have given away too much information to Talia.

“I see,” she muttered while she studied us closely before nodding her head and standing up. “Very well you are welcomed here though I should warn you Peter is a very noisy person and he will try to find out why you are here…” Though before she could finish there was a loud knock at the door before Peter came bursting in, looking well bored out of his mind. 

“Talia are you done questioning these people? Because I would love to show them around town though we should take care of poor Genim’s ankle first,” Peter said glancing at me with a smirk, which I looked away though I felt myself blushing some which I cursed myself for that mentally. Why don’t I have better control over my emotions? God Peter is going to try his hardest with flirting with me to get me to spill my guts, I thought desperately though before my mind could go spinning down that path, I felt Chris wrap an arm around me.

“Yes that’s a good idea Peter, lead the way,” Chris said while staring down the wolf while I tried not to read too much into the stare down, because I had more important things to focus on, not who was more jealous about me. 

“Of course follow me,” Peter said smirking at Chris before turning on his heal and leaving us alone with Talia how only sighed faintly, glancing to see her shaking her head some. 

“Don’t mind Peter he actually means well, he just has an odd way of showing it at times,” she explained while we nodded before moving to follow after Peter while I let my brain wonder over the things that happened. So far we are on Talia’s side, that was a plus, though we will have to worry about Peter being noisy, we still have to worry about running into anyone that might recognizing us, along with how we were going to stop Kate from burning down the house. I sighed tiredly realizing with the following days how I haven’t gotten sleep worrying about the hunt and everything else that was going wrong in Beacon Hills, plus it didn’t help that the nightmares were getting worse again.

“Hey you okay,” Chris asked pulling me out of my thoughts as I nodded and looked around, noting that Peter had led us to the kitchen, watching him as he tugged the first aid kit off the table. “Comes in handy when the kids get to rough when they are playing outside,” Peter explained noticing my curious face before I nodded and sat down, remembering that not all the kids in the Hale family were werewolves, plus bandages came in hand for the werewolves, knowing all too well that a bad wound would take a while to heal. Which made me think back to Scott and what was left of the pack, hoping that they were all doing okay without us. I tried to push away the worry, noticing that Peter was sniffing the air some, but didn’t comment as he kneeled down to work on my ankle, which I made myself look away not trusting my brain over think the fact that Peter was on his knees in front of me.

“So where do you two plan to stay while here? Do you know someone around here that you planned on staying with,” Peter asked casually as he worked on my ankle, knowing that he was taking his good time doing it since it didn’t take long to wrap up an ankle. 

“Were staying at a hotel that’s nearby, we don’t know anyone around here. Were just traveling through here, but got side tracked by wanting to hike since we were tired of the long driving though I think we will hang around a bit. Thanks for taking care of my ankle for me though we should get going, I’m getting pretty tired and we got a good bit to walk back to our car.” I lied easily glad Scott along with the help Deaton to teach me how to keep my heartbeat steady while I lied, though it was half the truth because I was really tired, knowing that I would pass out soon if I didn’t try to sleep.

“Ah well then I shall let you two go though I hope to see you around. I’m curious to learn more about you two,” Peter said pulling away smoothly getting back to his feet while I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. Damn werewolves and them wanting to know everything that is going on then again it seems to be a Peter thing, noting how he was still watching us with that knowing look, that yelled I know you’re up to something and I will find out. Though before I could open my mouth to tell Peter that we would be busy, Chris grabbed me by the arm and pretty much dragged me out of the Hale house. I huffed softly as I stumbled after him, not asking what was up with him since I knew the wolves could hear us, which I thought that was lame that I didn’t have super hearing yet either. I mean really what’s the point of being part fox if I can’t do anything with it, though I remember Kira saying before she had to leave that it would take time to get a hold of my powers since I was new to it.  
“So what was that about anyways,” I asked once we were away from the Hale house and was walking slowly along the road, knowing we were heading to the old motel that was nearby knowing that if it was current time it would not still be there, since it closed down after the Hale house burned down. People were pointing fingers of blame at the place since they never toke anyone’s information and many people figure that’s where the person that caused the fire stayed, which I wouldn’t be surprise if we did end up seeing Kate or one of her goons. Though that would be way to easy, even for us knowing that Kate wouldn’t be that stupid to stay close to werewolves that could easily sniff her out.

“Stiles, I did that because I know how you and Peter are when you two are let at it. I didn’t need him poking at you until you let something out that you didn’t want too. Plus, you look like your about to fall over and die with how pale you look, you’ve been through a lot lately. So that’s why I pulled us out of there before Peter could start drilling us more and I need to rest too,” Chris admitted softly as I noted that the hunter was moving at a slower pace then what he was moving earlier when he pulled me from the Hale house. “Then tomorrow we will look around town try to see if Kate is here yet or not. Then we will figure out how to go from there and trying to avoid Peter too. If we can keep him out of this then for the better,” he said though I couldn’t help but think back to what Deaton had said about Chris and Peter, though I figured I would save that for later when we were so damn tired.

We evenly made it to the motel and got ourselves a room for a few days, thank the heavens it had two beds. I didn’t know if I could have handle sharing a bed with Chris right now, though I noted the room wasn’t in the greatest shape but at least we wouldn’t have to camp in the woods or stay at the Hales house. “Goodnight Stiles,” Chris said shrugging off his coat as I swallowed roughly watching his muscles shift as he tugged it off before he removed his gun but keeping close by, noting that he left his boots, figuring it was a hunter thing. I shook my head and looked away, battering myself for staring too long at Chris. He would never be interested in me, I was younger then him and plus didn’t help when the Nogitsune toke over me, I want on this evil spread even though Chris wasn’t for it, he probably knew what had happened. Long story short Chris was too good for me and he deserve better than me, I scolded my brain as I mumbled goodnight, letting my eyes close, feeling myself falling asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry, like so sorry I have not updated in forever. Life has been crazy lets keep it at that, but hopefully I should be updating again. Though it will be slow due to me balancing college and life. Also ignore the note about Stiles being 21 I'm changing it to 22. Um I really can't think of anything else to add, but I hope you guys enjoy and oh please let me know if I miss any tags since I'm never good with them. Thanks! 
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	4. When Dreams Aren't Dreams

I gasped softly as my eyes flew open, noting that I was laying on a wood floor and a sat up slowly trying to figure out where I was before I realized I was in the Hale house, spotting a family picture on the wall. I must be dreaming, there is no way I sleep walked all this way to the Hale house with my ankle and someone would have woken me, I thought glancing down at my ankle to see that it was not wrapped up. Once I got to my feet I looked around trying to figure where I was and guessing that I was on the second floor of the house though freezing when I heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs near the end of the hallway. I moved close to the wall, watching a younger Derek storm by with a worried but looking pissed Peter following close behind, noting that they didn’t even seem to notice me. Was this actually a dream or was I seeing something that my magic wanted me to see? I thought curiously though moving after them, wanting to hear what the pair had to say to each other.

“Damn it Derek. I told you to stop sneaking to see that girl or I will break my promise and tell your mother,” Peter hissed at Derek softly while the other glared at the other, crossing his arms over his chest, a familiar look that made me miss Derek, hoping that he was doing okay wherever he was, though I shook my head wanting to focus on what was going on in front of me. Noting that Derek wasn’t seeming to back down from the threat, “No I will see her. I like her a lot Uncle Derek and I know your worried that she is slightly older but she cares about me okay? She likes me a lot too, but she’s just nervous about meeting you guys okay? Her family is…”

“A bunch of hunters Derek! You should really listen to me about this and listen well to me. Kate is not a good hunter, though I really doubt there are such a thing about good hunters but that is beside the point. Her father is a bastard; the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree Derek.” Peter said while my eyes widen in surprise, I thought they didn’t know about the Argents, well seems that Peter does at least which made me think about what Deaton had said about Peter and Chris. I wonder if they already met and if so I hope future Chris looked too different from his younger self or I hoped as I watched the pair.

“That’s low Peter, even for you, you know that right? I thought out of anybody in this whole house you would understand! You had that thing going on…” 

“Enough! I know what I did and its over between us? Got it Derek? I mean it I find you going after Kate again I will tell your mother. I don’t care if you rat me out and tell her everything. I am doing this for your own damn good and for the family,” Peter snarled, watching his eyes flash blue before he stormed off away from an angry Derek. I stood there trying to understand what the hell was going on but I was more confused than anything, so I figured I would try following Peter hoping to learn more from the older wolf. Though I had a feeling that it had to do with Chris since Peter already knew about Gerard which I figure that was a plus, but I couldn’t help but wonder why the fire happened. Was Derek really that stupid and blind, not to listen to Peter to keep going after Kate? Or was he that desperate to have someone to love after what happened with Paige?

Sadly, yes I thought, ducking into Peters room before the door slammed shut behind him, thinking back to the time Scott was a love sick puppy over Allison, which I shoved that thought away since I didn’t want to think about how I caused her to leave with her mom, again I wondered if Chris knew. Then again Kate could have followed after Derek once he let her go and maybe that’s why the fire started or it could have been because… 

I shook my head trying to clear my brain of all the thoughts that were racing and bouncing into each other in my head. Damn it, Stiles! Focus! The pack needs you, you can worry about that later, I mentally yelled at myself before looking around Peters room. Taking in that most of the walls were covered with shelves holding books, along with other things, remembering that Peter dabbled a little in magic before the fire had happened.

I glanced over to Peter watching him sigh heavily and rubbing his face while he sat on his bed, before glancing around the room with another heavy sigh, which I felt bad for him I really did. He’s trying to keep his family safe and I know with us showing up we weren’t helping much with that issue. Peter probably didn't want to go to Talia, probably due to pride and whatever he was trying to hide from his older sister. At least that's what I figured as I studied the other wolf noticing now how tired and wore down he looked now that he wasn't acting all cocky and full of himself, which was rare but I do remember seeing that look on Peters face before he finally got locked up. Which I pushed away the voice in my head that started to yell that we had overreacted doing that to the wolf and that he was power hungry, due to feeling so broken after what he had went through and should have done more to help Peter. I made a mental note to try to fix things if for some reason we did fail to save the Hale pack and everything stayed the same due to the failure. 

“First that damn girl, then the two men showing up in the woods, I’m losing it. I must the older one looked so much Chris but he got sent off to somewhere on the other side of the world due to his father… I miss him so much,” he muttered which I couldn’t help but gasp some but I was right. Damn it I need to talk to Chris now, I thought trying to get myself to wake but didn’t seem to be working now, which didn’t come a shock since I never could wake up when I wanted too. “Though that boy seems interesting too, Genim though I wonder if that is really his true name. He smells familiar but different. I need to find those two tomorrow. I got questions for them,” Peter muttered as he tugged off his shirt which I turned away, figuring that he was getting ready for bed and didn’t need to distract myself from watching Peter undress, also I felt creeper-ish for being in here with him.

I turned to leave though forgetting about the closed door and hit it hard, causing me to fall backwards. Though before I hit the ground I swore I saw Peter jump from his bed, but I couldn’t focus on it as I groaned in pain, blinking my eyes open as I noted I was back in the motel, now on its floor. I must have woken Chris with my fall since he was sitting upright on the bed with his gun, looking around the room with alert but guarded eyes but seeing nothing he finally set down his gun and looked over at me with a raised eye brow, noting that he let his guard down to show his worry.

“Care to share what happened to you Stiles,” Chris asked softly his voice slightly rough from his wake and I shivered some before nodding, sitting up quickly as I explained to Chris what happened in my dream. “And this is the first time this has happened to you correct,” Chris asked after I was done explaining everything while I nodded my head, now back on my bed and facing Chris, watching his face closely the whole time. Though it didn’t give away much, seeming he was making sure to keep his emotions in check the whole time, until now since he had a thoughtful look on his face. “I wonder why that might be, I wish we had Deaton with us so we could ask him or a few books on us,” he muttered to himself as he stroked his bread thoughtfully though I waved the thought away with my hand, slightly glaring at the man.

“Worry about that later. Though now I want you to explain to me what the hell happened between you and Peter, don’t give me that look Chris! I have a right to know, alright? Peter thinks you’re, you... well younger you but beside the point. I need to know what the heck we might have to deal with and I think you better share. I don’t like being in the dark, especially with everything that has happened over the years.” I added on softly while Chris looked away with a sigh, seeming to be battling with himself if he wanted to tell me, but before I could point out I more reasons why I should know Chris let out a long sigh, looking at me very seriously causing me to gulp some, because even though Chris wasn't a wolf he might as well be when he pulled that stare because it demanded that you listen to him and listen now or I thought anyways.

“Alright, fine I will tell you but you need to keep your questions to the end and I swear to god, if you tell anyone this, and I mean anyone Stiles I will never trust you again. No one knows about this, not even my ex-wife, my father made sure of that fact but he didn’t know everything either or I would most likely be dead at this point knowing him.” Chris muttered the last part to himself even though I heard him, but I nodded my head wanting Chris to trust me with his secret. “I swear on my life, my dad and the pack your secret is safe with me Chris. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” I said holding up my hand letting magic into the promise so that even if someone tried their hardest to get it out of me they wouldn’t, Chris would have to be there to okay it, wanting to Chris to realize I understood how much this meant to him and that it meant to me that he was going to share his secret with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Two updates in one day. Sure their not long but hey I figured you guys would enjoy them or hope so anyways. Next chapter might be a bit because I really want to focus on Peter and Chris, how they met each other and so on. Since I do enjoy the pair a lot and want to do it right, also I will try to keep the characters close to the ones on the show but no promises are made. Also why Peter think Stiles smells familiar is do too smelling his scent around town but it always faint, which I will try to remember to explain why later on in the story. Anyways let me know what you guys think. Until next time.
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	5. The Tell Of Chris And Peter

“Alright well it started a few years ago actually if you want to take about currently, I was 15 turning 16, when I came back to Beacon Hills. At the time I was just traveling learning the world around me, since I didn’t want to be around my father, but death had me coming back to Beacon Hills and since I wasn’t an adult I had to listen so I came.” Chris paused before shifting to lean against the pillows while I got comfortable too, figuring this was a long story though I couldn’t help but wonder what Chris’s age was, he was so secret about it, but I figure that he had to maybe late 20’ to early 30’s since I had turn 22 a few weeks ago but you wouldn’t think it with me being in high school, the joys of missing school and having a late start.

“At the time, I knew about the Hale pack thanks to my fa- Gerard dragging their name through dirt as if they were the devil’s right hand man. Though of course I just ignored what he had to say since I always thought that he was just an angry old man although I wish I knew what I knew know and maybe things would have turned out differently.” He paused with a sigh rubbing his face before seeming to push the thoughts away even though I wanted to point out that Gerard was an asshole from hell and that Chris was too young to try to stand up to his shit of a father. 

“Chris…”

“It’s fine Stiles. It’s not like I could have really done anything and if I did do anything that he didn’t like, I got the beating of my life when I didn’t do want he wanted. Anyways I ended up meeting Peter a few weeks into my stay since I wasn’t in a hurry to leave and well I was curious about the Hale pack, due to the fact they were one of the largest packs in America that was known by hunters. Funny we met due to fighting a rouge omega that had traveled into the area, though I never told Peter this but I was thankful that he was in the area in the time or I would have most likely died since the omega sneaked up on me.” He paused chuckling some as a small smile graced his lips while I told my heart to chill out knowing that I didn’t have a chance with Chris since he seems to have some sort of feelings for Peter.

“At first we didn’t trust each other due to the fact of who we were and that we were taught not to see the other as an enemy. Though over the time it changed, I’m not sure but I think it was due to us running into each other and helping one other out. Also, talking helped and I learned that Peter was interested in being a teacher, that he was thinking about leaving once done with school but wasn’t sure because he didn’t want to leave his family. We spent all summer talking to each other when we could and I don’t know how or why but his family started trusting me, though I warned them that I couldn’t be seen with them or my father would freak out to put it lightly. Of course, Gerard seem to think something was up, because he started sending me on missions that were way from Beacon Hills but I keep coming back to Peter.” He paused with a soft sigh seeming to think about where to go next with his story.

“You ended up falling for him, I mean it wasn’t right away but it seemed to happen,” I said softly figuring that was what had happened due to how Chris was talking about Peter and the faint blush covering his cheeks.

“Yes, I did, though at first I didn’t want to admit it because Gerard wanted me to get married to another hunter and so on with carrying on the great hunter name.” He paused laughing softly as he shook his head but was smiling, surprised to see that he was blushing lightly. “Peter was the one that kissed me first, calling me an idiot for not saying anything sooner to him about my feeling though I was honest with him. I told him I was scared and I knew that he was getting ready to head off to college since now I was 18 and Peter was three years older than me. Also, I pointed out that Gerard was trying to hook me up with other female hunters from around the area…”

“Peter must have loved that,” I said my voice laced heavily with sarcasm as I couldn’t help but break in, causing Chris to bust out laughing and shook his head, since we both knew how possessive werewolves got about those that they loved. As I couldn’t help but think back to the few times Scott almost lost it when someone got to touchy with Allison or with Kira. Remembering how we would to tug him away and then later see him pulling them away, muttering that they need to smell like him again. Though I shook my head some to clear my thoughts and focused on Chris seeing him nodding his head in agreement.

“God, he was so angry I thought he was going to go after Gerard and rip his throat out, trying to ship me off to someone. Of course, he didn’t I talked him out of it and said that once he was leaving for college I would go with him. That Gerard didn’t control me and I would do what I wished, I didn’t care if I lost my family. I wanted Peter and only him,” Chris said softly though looked sad, knowing that this story wasn’t going to have a happy ending to it. “One of us must have gotten noticed because Gerard had found out, I don’t know how he did but that bastard did, to this day I blame myself for not being on more guard for someone to be possibly watching us..." Chris paused as he let out a long breath, seeming to try to calm himself before carrying on with his story, though I couldn't help but curse Gerard to riot in hell or wherever the bastard was hiding now, since he ran after defeating the beast which I still hate the fact that we needed his help to stop the stupid thing. I sighed pushing those thoughts away knowing that it didn't matter now and focused back on Chris, noticing he was frowning heavily. "He trapped me and Peter, trying to get us to confess that we were together but was having no luck until Gerard order his man to do whatever they wanted to me. That they wouldn't stop until one of us said something since beating the crap out of us wasn't working but only making Peter more pissed.” Chris said softly while he balled his fists up in anger while I gulped softly before speaking up.

“Oh god… Chris please don’t tell they….”

“No Stiles they didn’t, they didn’t even get to close to me as Peter wolfed, almost breaking free from the cuffs that they were using on him since he figured out what they were planning to do and Gerard called them off, not wanting Peter to get free with how bad he was struggling at this point and was threating to howl for his family even though I told him not to get them involved in our mess. Though I was horrified that Gerard was going to let that happen to me. At that moment, I realized I hated my father and I would get my revenge against him even if it meant I had to play the “good son” for him as much as I hated that idea of being a puppet for him. After that happened we broke it off even though we didn’t want to but I did it for Peter’s safety, though I know now that me leaving just left the door open for Kate and Gerard to make their moves. I… I ended up finding out that I was pregnant. I know I had the same look when I figured out what was wrong with me. I guess it was because me and Peter were true mates or something along the lines. I don’t remember that well since I was in shock the whole time the druid was talking but I knew I had to act fast or me and the child would both die if Gerard found out.” Chris explained calmly while I looked at him in shock though I remember from my readings that it was a rare thing to happen but it wasn’t impossible.

“So, you ended up marrying Victoria and hiding the fact that it was you that was pregnant with Allison, not the other way around. Oh, god Chris… Peter ever knew did he,” I asked softly as I fought down the urge to get sick. Sure, I knew I didn’t kill Allison but I caused her death to happen and Peter would never know that he had a daughter, that Chris would never have her in his life again. I gulped for air as my panic attack grew feeling myself struggle to breath and feeling the world starting to get fuzzy around me. Though I could faintly hear Chris before I felt him gently cupping my face. 

“Stiles breath, breath okay? I don’t blame you for what happened and I never did alright? Yes, Peter did know but he played dumb, because he knew that with Gerard around it wouldn’t be safe to tell Allison. Also he thought that it was a smart idea to go to Victoria since she acted like she hated werewolves but had lost a lover to Gerard but the man never knew. I guess that's why she finally gave up when Derek bite her, it brought back to many memories for her. Though that is beside the point Stiles. Don’t blame yourself please and who knows things might change but for now we need to focus on the now alright?” Chris said gently as I nodded my head as my breathing returned to normal though I had to fight down the urge to blush with how close Chris was to my face, close enough to kiss my brain whispered before focusing myself to pull away from Chris causing him to look surprise but the look was quickly wiped away.

“I… I think that for now you should try to avoid Peter so that he doesn’t put two and two together. I mean worse case we will tell him that you are from the future but for now I would rather him not know,” I said clearing my voice before letting out a yawn, noticing that it was early in the morning. “We should rest and when we wake we should spilt up. Don’t give me that look, it’s a good idea and you know it okay? We will get more done that way and we will meet back at here by two if one of us isn’t here by then, then we go to the Hales for help okay.” I stated wanting to calm Chris’s worries as he slowly nodded before moving away from me finally and laying down on the bed with a yawn.

“Alright Stiles as much as I don’t like it, it is a good idea. Sleep well,” he muttered before rolling away to his other side as I watched him then laying down myself. Though I couldn’t help but think over what I had learned from Chris but it made since with how the two would look at each other with longing. Although I couldn’t help but wonder why Peter threw it away, trying to kill Scott but I figured it was due to the damage caused by the fire. I sighed heavily and let my eyes close, telling myself that I would never know the answer to this, that Chris was right that we needed to focus on the now and not what would could have changed. Though everything could change if everything goes as planned I thought before finally falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this little look into Chris and Peters relationship. Also note for this I'm making that Gerard never got poisoned by Scott since Chris hates, hates Gerard in this story and would never do anything to help the old man due to what he had done to Chris and Peter. Anyways let me know what you guys think, until next time.
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	6. Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

I woke up a few hours later, thankful that it wasn’t a weird dream that had woken me though I looked around to see what had caused me to wake. I was surprise to see that Chris was still asleep in the bed across from me, figuring that it would be the best chance I would have without Chris trying to change my mind about the plan we made last night. I pulled on my clothes from yesterday, figuring I would try to get some cheap clothes or people would start staring at me if I kept wearing the same clothes around the town. Somehow, I left the room without waking Chris, well he must have been really tried to not been woken by me, I thought to myself as I made my way to town. Again, I wished that we would have brought my jeep with me, but hey it’s a good thing I run with werewolves, I thought as I walked along the road. The past few years have helped me get into better shape, but then again running for your life would do that for you, I mused to myself as the town started to come into view.

“Now if I was a crazy hunter where would I hang out at,” I muttered to myself as I looked around the town, surprised by how much there was, I guess my memories from my childhood weren’t as great as I thought they were. Then again, I think I stopped thinking about it due to mom getting bad, I thought with a frown as I started walking to the library, figuring if anything I could try to find some books that could maybe help us. Though my main reason for going to the library is I wanted to see my mom, I know it was selfish of me, but I didn’t want my last memory of her being in the hospital bed, watching the light fade from her eyes. I know if Chris was here he would be telling me how stupid I am being and that Deaton warned us not to get noticed by anyone that would recognize us, but I wasn’t going to do that, no I was going to hide and watch like I’m used to doing.

Though before I come talk myself out of the idea, I spotted Peter off in the distance, noting that he seemed to be looking for someone, guessing it was either me or Chris. I cursed lowly before ducking into the library making my way to the kid’s section, hoping that I wasn’t there too early to see my mom. I remember she would come to the library to read to the other kids before she got too sick and she couldn’t do it anymore. I let out a breath as I peeked over the shelf and saw her, noticing that the younger me was with her. I fought back the tears as I watched them play though I remember this time as clear as day, it was the day mom started going downhill and it didn’t stop. I looked away didn’t want to see what would happen next but knowing what would happen since it always haunted me in my dreams. I winced hearing my mother freaking out, at my younger me trying to tune out the words even though I knew them by heart.

“You’re not my son! You’re a spy. A spy, you’ve come to kill me and my family. You won’t get away with it,” she hissed as I listen to my younger self pleaded with her before I made myself run away from the spot, feeling that I was going to get sick from the scene from behind me, along with the memories that bounced around in my head. I somehow made it outside before bending over and dry heaving into the bush, glad that I didn’t eat before I left the hotel. I sat back leaning my head against the wall and let out a sigh, blinking away the tears that wanted to spill.

“It wasn’t her Stiles, it was her, it was the disease that made her act like that, she didn’t mean to hit you.” I muttered to myself though it didn’t mean that it happens didn’t upset or the memories haunted me even after having years of therapy. I let out a shaky breath and slowly stood up though using the wall for support until my legs didn’t shake anymore, trying to keep my breathing slow even though I wanted to curl up into a ball to have a mini freak out. “Come on Stiles focus, you can have a meltdown later. Think if I was Kate where would I go,” I muttered as I pulled away from the wall and slowly made my way, away from the library though I had to quickly hide when I saw my dad making the way to the library. I sighed softly as I watched him walk out carrying a sleeping me while he tried to comfort my mother before looking away the sight being too much for me to watch, though that pushed me to move, knowing that my dad was struggling to keep the last few people safe. Sadly, before I could get to far I run into Peter, which I couldn’t help but curse myself mentally, knowing he must have heard me talking to myself.

“Aww don’t look so upset Gemin that I am here or should I say Stiles,” he asked smirking as I shoved him into the alley besides us while I glared at him, getting ready to use my magic if I needed too. “Easy I won’t give you a way to my sister though I know why your smell so familiar but different now. You’re the kid’s sheriff, aren’t you? Though I must wonder why you are here in the past if that is the case, oh don’t look shock. I can smell the magic on you and the glowing eyes aren’t helping much, even if though the amber looks lovely on you.” Peter said smirking as I pulled away with a heavy sigh and rubbed my face, knowing that Chris was going to kill me when he found out what happened even after warning me multiple times to be careful.

“Alright, listen here wolf and listen good to me. Yes, I am the sheriff’s kid yes, I’m from the future, no I can’t tell you why I am here. Though I can say I’m here to save you and your family alright? I am on your side, so either you trust us or stay out of the way.” I said slowly though I know that not even a million years that Peter would listen to me, knowing that he loved to get in the middle of things. “Now I can’t share much, because I don’t want to mess up the future as much as it already it is, since you weren’t supposed to find about us, but that ship has sailed. So, my question to you is are you willing to help me and keep your questions to a limit or do I have to knock you out with my magic?” I asked watching him carefully, feeling my magic buzzing under my skin though I didn’t know much about it, I did know how to fight with it and if I didn’t say so myself I was good at it.

“Easy there Stiles, I’m willing to help you though I must know what are you? Your human but also you’re not,” Peter asked with a raised eye brow while I debated on telling him before figuring why not since he already knew about me being able to do magic.   
“I’m part fox, I won’t explain how or why but that’s why and I guess that’s how I have my magic though I guess it was there before but what happened helped to make my magic stronger. So are you going to help us or not,” I asked wanting an answer from him due to I wanted to trust him but knowing how Peter worked, but I had to remind myself this is before fire Peter not after it. That he wasn’t out of his mind and trying to get power to help him feel stable again.

“I will help you Stiles though that doesn’t mean I won’t ask you questions about what’s going on. It’s just how I work but your allowed to not answer them, alright?” He suggested while I thought it over then slowly nodded my head with a sigh, knowing I needed Peter on our side though Chris would be pissed at me, even more so now that I knew the history the two have or have going on. “Now I must know what I am helping you with though. I’m guessing you are after someone but who is the person in question?” He asked with a raise eye brow as I let my magic calm down before fading to the background as I sighed leading him out of the alley, knowing that this was going to one of the questions I couldn’t avoid.

“Kate Argent.” I said simply knowing I didn’t need to go into detail as Peter let out a low growl at her name and I glanced over at him, noticing that his eyes flashed blue before turning back to his normal icy blue’s. I couldn’t help but wonder curiously why Peter already had blue eyes but I figured the older wolf would tell me or I would find out the answer.

“I’m not surprised, she has been getting way too close to Derek lately and I wouldn’t care if it wasn’t having a bad feeling to it. Also, I don’t like how she is just using her body to get him to notice her, not even bothering to talk to him and he knows she knows what he is, but he doesn’t care thinking that she will love him no matter what… God if the whole thing with Paige didn’t happen then we wouldn’t be in this mess possibly,” he muttered the last part to himself though I easily heard him.

“What happened to her anyways? No one wanted to talk about it and if they did it was a here to there bits that was shared. Though it never added up to me,” I pointed out while we walked through the town while Peter sighed heavily before glancing around as he moved closer to me, not wanting anyone to hear him talk.

“Derek had fallen head over heels for her and so had she but Derek hadn’t told her about him being a werewolf. So, he feared she would leave and I tried to talk him, telling him just to tell her since they have been together for a while, but we all know how well Derek listens to well anyone beside his mom. Of course, a rouge alpha was around that time and we warned Derek to be careful while with Paige since the alpha had already threatened to hurt the pack or anyone connected to us.” He explained while I nodded waiting for him to carry on with the story, noticing the guilt that fall over his face. “We didn’t get there soon enough even though Derek tried his hardest to hold off the alpha but the monster was too much for him. He got past Derek and bite Paige just as we got into the clearing. We quickly take care of the alpha though it was too late, we all knew it. The bite wasn’t taking and Paige was dying, it was too much for Derek so I offered to end it for her. Knowing that he could never do it, Derek’s heart was too big for him no matter how tough he tried to act…”

“So, that’s why your eyes are blue, you killed Paige to end her pain but you felt guilty about it and not getting there in time to save them. Look Peter it’s not your fault okay and it’s not Derek’s either, I can understand why he was scared to tell Paige though that explains a lot now,” I muttered the last to myself realizing now why Derek throw himself so much into training and fighting. He didn’t want the same thing to happen again if he had a say in it, which made me miss him again, and everyone else from the future. God, I hope their okay, though I was pulled out of my thoughts as Pete made a curious sound, causing me to raise an eye brow. 

“Your scent, it changed very fast and I could tell your upset about something, it went very bitter, almost like pepper spray. That’s how I found you, well I was already trying to find you based off your scent and it changed so fast plus your heartbeat sounded like your heart was trying to break out of your chest,” Peter explained casually while I tried to fight down the urge to ask him what I originally smell like to him. “Though if you are wondering you have a sweet, but spicy smell too you and when you let your magic out, it seems to get spice smell too it though I really can’t say want it would remind me of,” he explained as we stopped in the middle of the town just watching each other now.

“So, pepper spray,” I asked not wanting to comment on how I smelled to Peter and didn’t want my brain going down a path that was not needed now. Peter rolled his eyes with a snort before turning and walking to a dinner as I followed close behind, glaring some at the back of his head since he was back to acting like normal Peter that I was used too from the future, which fine I got it, he really didn’t trust me or maybe it was habit for him, not liking having himself open to someone for so long.

“It’s was a date that went downhill and she pulled pepper spray on me, which was very unneeded, I mean honestly if you can’t take my criticism then don’t try to go out with me,” he rolled his eyes as we sat down in a booth while I raised an eye brow again, hoping he would explain. “She was wearing a yellow dress and I told her that maybe she shouldn’t wear it again since she looked like a bird, which was the truth some colors don’t work for people.” He waved his had around in annoyance while I couldn’t help but snicker some while he glared at me now before smirking. “Now you, red works very well for you though I would have to say I could see you in light blue, maybe even tied…”

“What are you two doing here,” I heard Chris’s voice and looked over to see an annoyed hunter moving himself from his booth to ours, though I was thankful for Chris since I knew what Peter was going to say to me and so not far. I thought trying to calm my racing heart and will my blush away while Peter smirked at me, smug at the reaction he gotten out of me. I couldn’t help it okay, I haven’t had me time in forever and it didn’t help I had a hot werewolf sitting across from me, speaking of which he was having a stare down with Chris. Oh, boy this won’t be good I thought, noticing how Peter’s smirk grew though I would have to put that in the ‘I’m up to no good and everyone will know about it’ smirk.

“Well, well, well, hello Chris or should I say Christopher, you look nice with a bread though I got to admit you being cleaned shaved wasn’t a bad look for you either. Oh, what’s wrong cat got your tongue? No quick come back from the mighty hunter,” Peter snared at Chris though careful to keep his voice low, though I was getting ready to jump in as Chris’s eyes narrowed dangerously, watching his hand move to one of his hidden weapons. 

“Chris not here,” I said tugging the hunter down beside me while he kept glaring at Peter and he did the same back, you could have cut the tension with a knife it was so bad. “Guys please don’t do this here okay? Let’s eat and then we can yell each other later if you want alright? Don’t give me that look Chris, I know he found out but he is willing to help us. Now will you two please behave,” I begged noticing the waitress coming over with menu’s though letting out a breath of relief as the two nodded their heads in agreement.

“Hello boys, I’m Sherry and I will be your waitress today. What can I get you all to drink,” she asked though I couldn’t help but bustled some as I noticed she was heavily flirting with Peter and Chris. Really? Why does this have to happen, I thought as I tried to pull in my annoyance not listening to what the pair order. I glanced over to Peter, noticing that he was smirking at me before very carefully picking up my hand and kissing it, keeping his eyes on mine.

“Sherry could you please stop flirting with me. Your annoying my boyfriend over here,” Peter said bluntly while I heard her gasp though I thankfully kept my mouth from dropping open in shock, wincing some when she stormed off. Chris sighed heavily though I didn’t have to look over at him to know that he was annoyed and pissed at Peter, feeling like I was a toy between the pair. Which I couldn’t help but feel that Peter was using me to make Chris jealous. I glared at Peter and pulled my hand away before glaring at Chris, pushing myself free much to his surprise. I ignored them both as I stormed out of the dinner, I knew that part of me was being stupid and over reacting but I couldn’t help myself. I have been pinning after the two before the possession happened and it gotten worse after finding out that I was part fox now, knowing that it wanted to have a mate or mates though no one knew beside Deaton.

“Stiles wait,” I heard Peter shout after me though I was glad that I had made it to the woods before he shouted my name at me.

“No! Why don’t you two fuck off or fuck whatever works for the two of you. Just leave me out of it,” I snapped while I fought back tears. I knew I couldn’t lose them so I mutter a spell that would cover my scent and heartbeat, which came in handy when wanting to hide from the bad guys. Peter let out a distressed whine which I knew it worked before I made my way through the woods not sure where to go, just knowing I needed to clear my head. I must have been walking for hours as I noticed that the sun was starting to set through the trees as I paused and looked around, letting out a curse. I had gotten myself lost in the woods, I had let the spell drop as I sat down on a log and let out a heavy sigh.

“Good job fucking idiot. Maybe if you had told the two what was going on instead of storming off like a little kid then maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess. Ya right, sure. It be like hey Chris and Peter, I have been in love with you two for a long time, also the fox in me sees you two as mates. Sure, like that would go over good Stiles,” I groaned while I rubbed my hands against my face, not knowing what to do now. This mission was going nowhere and made me wish my pack was here, they would be able to help, knowing Lydia she be calling me an idiot right now, while Scott would be telling me to follow my heart, do what made me happy. I sighed again before making myself stand up and getting ready to try to head back, knowing I would have to explain to them what my issue was, though before I could make a few more steps I felt a sharp pain go through my leg causing me to crash to the ground. I glanced down, hissing in pain seeing an arrow sticking out of my leg.

“Well look what I caught,” I heard Kate’s voice as I glanced over at her with a glare though before I could open my mouth and demand what she wanted with me, she lifted her boot before kicking me hard in the face. Dots danced in front of my eyes as I tried to stay awake though I braced myself, seeing her getting ready to kick me again, causing me to shout this time in pain as everything started to go fuzzy then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I tried making this a bit long since I wont be able to update in the following days sadly. Anyways yes I changed the plot about Derek and Paige because I honestly never liked it in the show. So what do you guys think? Please let me know or if you have any suggestions in what you want to see next, I'm always open to ideas! Also thank you for the kudos and comments they really help out. Until next time 
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	7. Capture part 1

I winced in pain as I blinked my eyes open, feeling my head throb from Kate using it as a soccer ball though I sat up and frowned in confusion, realizing I was in the Hale house. I must be dreaming, I thought as I stood up slowly feeling the pain fading into the background although I knew I was going to be in a world of hurt whenever I woke up. I glanced around though I headed to the kitchen as I heard shouting, knowing it was Chris and Peter, which there they stood a few inches from each other while the pack watched on with worry.

“Peter why did you do that? God, I thought you had some stupid ideas in your life time, but this one is close to the top of the list. Stiles is missing and no one can find him due to his little trick that he pulled…”

“My fault? Really Chris? If you were a wolf, you would be able to smell the jealously and the want coming off the boy. Oh, don’t you dare act like you notice the way he looks at you or the way you look at him. I don’t know what has gone one between you two, but I know that you like the boy as much as you still like me!” Peter shouted as his eyes flashed his bright blue while Chris sighed heavily before nodding his head slowly and leaned against the counter, feeling bad for the hunter.

“Okay fine your right okay? There happy? Sadly, I can’t do anything about it Peter so much is different in the future that if I could even tell you without fucking it up you wouldn’t believe me and I don’t even really know Stiles anymore. He’s grown so much since I came back but also closed off, though I know a few things thanks to his friends I don’t know everything, but that doesn’t matter right now. He’s missing and no one can find him,” Chris said heavily while I had moved in between the two, wishing I could comfort the pair.

“I’m right here! Kate toke me! Someone go out and sniff again! You will probably find her scent and my blood, come on guys you can’t give up!” I yelled at them, hoping that they would be able to hear me, but seem that it was no luck since the two looked upset over the fact I was gone. I glanced around, trying to see if I could find anything to use to tell them what happened to me. I noticed the note board on the fridge and moved over to it, cheering when I could grab the marker.

“We can go out again and try finding his scent again, he couldn’t have hold onto the spell that long without wearing himself out,” Talia spoke up while I wrote on the board, hoping that someone would notice it even though I could feel myself getting weak from pushing my magic to let myself do this task.

“Um guys? Guys! Look at the board,” Derek shouted since no one was listening to him and was fighting over what to do about finding me though I was thankful that Derek was paying attention, even if the young wolf looked freaked out by what he was seeing. I groaned as I leaned against the fridge feeling myself getting tired, but I need to finish my message and went back to writing on the board.

“Kate toke me, I don’t think she knows that I’m with the Hale pack. I think she knows what I am or has an idea that I’m not human since she shot me with an arrow. I don’t know where I am or where she toke me. I’ll try to figure something out once I wake up, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up, my magic is running on fumes right now.” Chris read the message out loud though with each passing word I saw him getting more and more angry, knowing that he was going to kill his sister if Peter didn’t get to her first. He looked like he was ready to wolf out at any second and hunt down Kate before ripping her to bits, I thought letting myself sit on the floor, knowing that I had push my magic to much right now. Yet I didn’t leave the weird dream state I was in as I watched the group take in what Chris read and seeming to think about what to do next.

“Stiles I don’t know if you can hear us, but we will find you okay? Try to save your magic and please for the love of god don’t push Kates buttons, she already has a short temper to begin with,” Chris sighed looking around the room as if I would show myself to them which I wish I could but I didn’t know how and I figured with how low I felt with my magic right now, I wouldn’t be able to do it if I tried. I sighed letting my eyes fall close, knowing Chris was right about Kate but I could maybe use that to my advantage, feeling myself starting to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm breaking this up a little since it was kinda long but no worries the second part will be right up after this one. -Mcrtomboy


	8. Capture part 2

I hissed in pain as I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the pain from earlier come crashing down on me like a ton of breaks. I slowly blinked my eyes open, noticing that I was changed against the wall and it seemed like I was in a basement, though dread filled me as I realized it was the same basement that Gerard beat me almost to death while he tortured Erica and Boyde. Well Kate you are smarter then you look, I mused realizing that she figured no one would come looking for me if I was at a hunter’s house, which I sighed in frustration trying to tug myself free from the cuffs, though realizing it was no point.

“Well, well, well it looks like you are finally awake and here I was wondering if I had kicked you too hard,” I heard Kate say with a chuckle, spotting her standing at the bottom of the stair case while I watched her carefully, not saying anything right now. “So, do tell me why you were on Hale territory and don’t act stupid, I know you aren’t human. You seem too off to be a human and I have never seen you around here before so I suggest you start talking or I will be forced to hurt you, which neither of us want that now do we?” She asked while she walked closer to me, noticing that she was carrying a knife which was most likely covered in wolfs bane, wondering if it would hurt me like it did with werewolves, knowing that Kate would hurt me no matter what I did or say to her.

“First, rude and second I’m traveling through here. I don’t know what you are talking about Hale territory and besides I thought hunters where only supposed to hunt those that hurt others. I have done nothing wrong here and I don’t see why I need to be locked up,” I said slowly while Kate narrowed her eyes at me, figuring I would show some of my cards and plus I was hoping she would do something stupid that would help me get free. “Also, third you are messing with the wrong person so I suggest that you let me go or you will be sorry,” I threatened though to my ears it just sounded angry and It must have not worked since Kate started laughing at me, moving forward quickly and grabbing me by the hair hard, causing me to hiss in pain.

“Listen here you, I don’t take kind to threats and to liars. Now I will ask again and you better tell me the truth this time or I might have to start cutting off body parts. I don’t know how you feel about your fingers but it would be a shame if you lost all of them just because you wanted to disobey me,” Kate said lowly while she tightened her grip more before pulling hard, causing dots to dance in front of my eyes since I was already in pain from being used as a ball, I thought bitterly as she finally let me go. Thankfully she stepped away some from me while I thought about what to do since I knew Kate did not make idle threats and it didn’t help that she was plain crazy too. I froze when I heard steps came down the steps and saw Gerard standing there, looking annoyed at Kate, not bothering to look at me. I forced myself to calm my heart, telling myself it was different now, that I was stronger now and Gerard didn’t scare me anymore, that I would win this time if the bastard chooses to beat the hell out of me again.

“Kate! I told you to go follow that Hale boy, he’s been acting weird the past few days. I told you that you could mess with this stranger after you were done with Derek. He and his family are up to something, I do not like it. Now go and don’t make me repeat myself again,” he threatened her lowly feeling slightly bad when Kate flinched though quickly leaving the room without saying a word, knowing that Gerard was the blame for everything, but didn’t still make me blame or be angry at Kate for what she did. She could have done and did what Chris did, ignored the wishes of his father, doing the right thing even if he lost most of his family while doing the right thing. “And you don’t even think about getting away. This house is surrounded by wolfs bane and I have a few guards watching. So, I wouldn’t do anything stupid if I was you,” he warned spitting at me in disgust before leaving too.

“Oh, man I wouldn’t dream of it,” I shouted after him letting as much sarcasm into my voice but knowing that Gerard wouldn’t have heard me anyways. I sighed slumping against the wall while I tried wiping Gerard’s spit off my face, wishing I could get my hands on the bastard and make him pay for everything that he has done to me, along with my friends even my family. 

“First get out of here Stiles then plans of revenge later,” I muttered before looking at my cuffs trying to remember a spell to get them to open. “Come on Stiles think,” I muttered to myself before closing my eyes, remembering how Deaton told me the one day that all I need to will and believe hard enough that my magic would happen, even if there wasn’t a spell for something, that it was the person that used the power. I gasped as I fell to the floor onto my knees, though noticing that my legs were cuffed too but soon got myself out of them too. I carefully moved to my feet once I didn’t feel that I wasn’t going to fall over from the pain in my head or the amount of magic that I used.

“Okay, don’t panic Stiles though it doesn’t look like this will be easy for me. I’m injured, hungry and running low on magic, oh plus there is probably a lot of hunters around the damn house,” I spoke to myself trying to help me figure out what to do, but I had nothing. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t have my cell phone, no one knew where I was even if they were out looking for me. I can’t give up, stop thinking like that Stiles. 

You can do this, now think come on. I glanced around before grinning as I spotted a tank of fuel and thought about the irony if I burned their house down since they were planning to do too the Hale’s. I shook my head and tugged on my hair hard, wincing as I felt the pain but it helped clear my head. 

The down side of the fox part, I thought while I made my way slowly up the stairs, is that it still wants to cause pain and destruction though thankfully it was towards the bad guys. Even still I didn’t want to go down that path, never again though I knew it was getting harder to control and thus reminding me again how Deaton said that having mates would help stable these feelings. I sighed leaning my head against the door, wishing I remember to bring my medicine since my brain couldn’t seem to focus on one thing at a time. I froze as I heard faint voices, trying to shove my ear closer to the door, wanting to figure out how many people I would be dealing with if I got out of the basement.

“I don’t get why she wants to keep that kid alive. I mean I don’t get why they just shot him and the Hale pack instead of being all careful about it,” the annoyed male voice said while I gritted my teeth, really hating hunters right now.

“Idiot. Do you want the cops to come looking after us? No, you don’t. we don’t need to deal with that mess, don’t worry in a few days the Hales and that boy will be gone,” another voice male said while he laughed while I pulled away from the door feeling my fear rise to a high. A few days? Oh, god Kate and Gerard must be wanting to speed things up, we weren’t even close to when the Hale fire happened. It’s still a week away, oh god I need to get out of here and find Chris, I thought in panic as I moved down the steps, grateful that no one seem to hear me in my hurry. 

I spin around the basement trying to find a window or something that I could sneak out of but finding nothing and feeling my panic start to rise again. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm myself, thinking about how Chris held me when I started panicking, how he always seem to be there to help or save me, how he was always willing to give a helping hand, how Peter sassed with me over books, how he knew what I loved in my coffee and everything else he did before he stabbed us in the back, I thought of my pack and my dad trying to keep Beacon Hills safe while I wasn’t there to help them out. I let out a long breath before opening my eyes and knowing what I need to do, it was stupid, even downright dangerous but it was an all or nothing moment.

“Please let this work,” I muttered before closing my eyes again and focusing on my magic, feeling it come to life once again though knowing that it wasn’t at its full strength. I pushed the worry away as I focused on my thoughts of Chris and Peter until they were the only thing that filled my head. Then I thought about how I wanted to be with them, not being trapped here and to be in both their arms. I felt my magic flare up as I willed it more to help me, to take me to them, that I needed it more than ever right now. Though in the back of my mind I heard Deaton warning me about this type of strong magic and it could kill me if I wasn’t careful, but I ignored the voice feeling the magic swirl around me faster, faster, then I felt myself flying. I yelped in shock but kept my eyes closed in fear that I had failed my escape though those thoughts left as I crashed into the ground hard, causing more pain to flare up through my head and through out my whole body, making me feel that I got hit by a speeding car, not roughed up from hunters then getting free.

“Stiles!” I faintly heard Chris and Peter shout, but I couldn’t stay awake. I was so tired and everything hurt so much. I groaned weakly, feeling myself being picked up while I tried not to fall asleep but I felt so weak and I knew I was in bad shape, hearing curse faintly while Peter let out a sad whine

“You better not die on us Stiles or I swear to god…” though I didn’t hear the rest of Chris’s threat as the struggle became too much for myself and I let myself fall asleep, though I faintly heard the pair panicking then everything went quiet around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da part two. Anyways let me know what you guys think and thank you to everyone that is leaving me kudos Until next time -Mcrtomboy


	9. A Look Into The Past

I gasped as I shot up, looking around for Chris and Peter but finding that I was in the middle of the woods, groaning in frustration. I carefully stood up and looked around while I tried to figure out where I was though it was hard to tell due to it being night time, thankfully the moon was bright enough to help me see. I paused when I heard rustling sounds, moving forward to see what was going on. I paused when I toke in the sight of younger me facing my dad while he called out for Scott while I tried lying to him that Scott wasn’t with me. I frowned feeling confused, why was I seeing this? I don’t get it I know what happens, my dad takes me home and Scott gets bitten by Peter before coming to me to tell me what happen. I ignored my younger self and wen t looking for Scott figuring he was the reason I was seeing this, though I couldn’t help but still feel guilty about what happened that night. Although I tried to tell myself that it was going to end up happening with Peter wanting to start a new pack and help calm his alpha power while trying to get his revenge. I paused when I heard muttering and moved forward slowly, surprised to find a pacing Peter, but moved forward wondering what he was muttering about.

“I had every right to kill her. She left me, yes she is family but she was an alpha and was supposed to stay, to keep me safe but she run off. Left me alone that any hunter could do whatever they wanted and that damn nurse,” he muttered pausing with a shudder while I frowned watching Peter knowing very well what the nurse did to the older wolf. 

“Unstable, I need a pack but I bite the child without his okay, but he was running and the wolf wanted it so bad… Fuck Talia I need you so bad right now and I hate admitting it, god Derek is going to murder me for his sister. He won’t understand he was never raised to be an alpha but to be a second and I know she was upset but she left me!” He yelled with a snarl, trying not to lose control of the wolf while seeming to be fighting with the voices in his head which I have become to familiar with after getting possessed, maybe that’s why I started trusting Peter more, besides him helping get me back. 

“I was out of control, unstable from losing my whole pack, then my alpha leaving what was left of my pack and my mate is gone, god I don’t know I can face Chris if he ever comes back, he’ll hate me… I still feel unstable I don’t know if I will ever be the same again, everyone will think me of a monster, they won’t understand me.” He muttered softly as I watched him walk though I wanted to run after him, to tell him that no Chris didn’t hate him and understood why Peter did what he did, that we didn’t see him a monster, that a few of us understood why he did what he did, but I didn’t bother knowing that he wouldn’t hear me.

“Why am I seeing this?” I shouted to the sky feeling my frustration growing inside me as nothing changed and I was still in the woods. 

“I know I was young and angry about what happened to my best friend, but I know better know, I know what Peter went through I don’t blame him anymore. I mean I’m still angry and hurt that he backstabbed us, instead of not telling us that he wasn’t feeling stable again. That he didn’t man up and talk to Chris to fix things, that the bastard didn’t come to me!” I yelled before kicking the tree in anger trying to vent it out but still didn’t feel enough for me, the fox in me demanding more destruction to help calm its self-down. I ignored it as I let out a long breath, feeling the anger fade and feeling more sad with hopelessness dancing around the edges of my brain. 

“But I still love him… God I love them both and I am so screwed because I don’t deserve either of them,” I muttered softly to myself feeling the tears build up in my eyes but refused to let them fall. I sighed heavily, getting ready to sit down when everything blurred around me and changed, causing me to stumble in confusion. I looked around wondering where I was now or what time period I mused some, taking in that I was in Derek’s loft, freezing when I saw myself flinging my friends around like they were nothing, wishing I could forget that moment from when I was possessed. Though before I could look away the scene changed again and it was Scott alone with Chris, watching over my sleeping body, I frowned not remembering this, but Chris must have come over after Scott told me for the millionth time.

“Scott what the hell happen? I come back and find you fighting another Stiles, I know you said that he was possessed but it looks like more happened then that,” Chris said glancing at me before looking at Scott demanding for him to tell more.

“Chris even I’m not so sure with Stiles went through, I know the Nogitsune was using him to try and get his powers back while feeding on Stiles energy. He… He made Stiles do some pretty bad things and I don’t know if it is my place to tell or if even Stiles remembers what happen… I don’t blame him though I never did at the beginning and I still don’t even with Allison still being gone,” Scott said softly feeling my heart break at the sadness that weighed Scotts words and wish I could hug him. 

“I know Scott; you don’t have to tell me. I have a feeling that Stiles will share once he is ready and I don’t blame him either. I know he didn’t want any of this happening and I feel horrible for this happening to him,” Chris said softly noticing how he watched me, as if he wanted to hide me away from everything that was bad in the world. Wait, did this mean that Chris had feelings for me since then or still do? Though I wasn’t sure with Peter being back in the picture now.

“I know you will keep him safe Chris. I know how you feel and no I won’t tell him. It isn’t my place but your feelings aren’t alone,” Scott said softly while I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock, what did that really happen? God Chris has some explaining to do once I wake up I thought while I watched Chris shaking his head. 

“It won’t happen Scott. I’m not going to make his life more dangerous than it is already is and beside he will move on. Let me know if you need me,” he said gruffly before leaving the house, not letting Scott get in a word while I watched with frustration. Of course Chris would think that way, he was always willing to put other before himself then do what he wanted. Though I didn’t blame him knowing his luck with relationships and he was probably fearing the worse would happen if we ever tried to get together. I sighed and sat down beside Scott how had sat down on the floor too.

“Dude I miss you so much. I know you can’t hear me and that this is the past, but I’m going to save you then the town. Then hopefully figure out what to do with my love life though I wish you were here to help me out because I don’t know what to do. I mean I could talk to them but that idea is scary, yes, yes I know this coming from a kid that has faced nightmare felled creatures. That doesn’t mean I am human and scared I will spill everything to them, plus what if this messes up the future? Us coming back probably has done that and I don’t know what else will change, but if you guys are okay then that what matters the most.” I sighed out and closed my eyes, feeling slightly better I got that off my chest, though I felt myself moving again, but I knew it was different this time. I was waking up since I could feel the pain from Kate kicking me along with the soreness of over using my magic to get free. At least once I wake I will be able to tell everyone what happened and they will know the whole truth, no more secrets, that includes Peter and Chirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know it's short and I apologize it's just wasn't feeling it but I wanted to post something for you guys. Also I wish I didn't have to say this but sadly I do, if you don't like my story then don't read it and if you don't have anything nice to say about it then please don't say anything. I am open to helping comments like I need more work on my grammar skills and so on, but please don't say I'm a horrible writer. I'm trying my best here without a beta and sure I would love to have one but I don't know how that works and all that fun stuff. I know I am not the greatest writer on here and no I don't think it either, I know I struggle with my grammar and spelling but I feel that it gets better with the more I write? I don't know and I'm sorry for the rant but I had to get off my chest. Also why I wont be updating for a bit because honestly if I was to write in the mood I am in, everyone would end up dying horribly and I know no one wants that, nor do I. So I am stepping away for a bit and try to get my mind in a better frame to keep writing. Sorry guys until next time -Mcrtomboy


	10. The Truth

“Ow fuck,” I hissed out blinking my eyes open before covering them to shield them from the bright light even though my body protested against the movement.

“Easy there darling, you still in pretty rough shape minus you have been out for two days,” I heard Peter say before feeling warm tingling through my body, knowing he was taking his pain from me. I sighed softly as I removed my hand and opened my eyes before shoving Peter’s hand away so I could sit up, causing the wolf to frown at me but didn’t say anything to me about it.

“Stiles what the hell was that? First you weren’t there and then bam you are in the middle of us then crashing to the ground so fast either of us had time to catch you,” I heard Chris say, glancing to see the hunter was standing in the door frame while I felt Peter move back into his seat, giving me more room. I sighed heavily while I rubbed my eyes before opening them again, glancing at the pair with a slight frown.

“Stupid move on my part but it got me free which I had every good reason to use magic that was too powerful for the shape I was in,” I held up my hand as thy both opened their mouths and glared at them, though I knew it was a weak one. “Before we play the million question game I would like some food in me and maybe a shower somewhere along the lines. Also Chris I really hate your sister man, I’m so happy the crazy gene skipped you.” I added on making myself move off the bed and proud of myself I didn’t fall over though the room seem to spin around me. 

“Stiles easy and I know believe me I feel the same way,” Chris said some with a soft chuckle though was seeming to be watching me with a worried eye. I glanced over at Peter and he was doing the same though he was, failing trying to hide the upset in his eyes unlike Chris causing me to flap my hands in frustration at the two. 

“Stop looking at me like that, we can talk about the diner later but I want found while I tell you what the happened to me and there is a huge change in game plans,” I stated making my way past Chris, knowing what I was going to do was stupid, that Deaton would have a heart attack if he knew what I was planning to share. I sighed some before grinning when the smell of food hit my nose and hurried down the stairs, ignoring the pain that I was still in. “Whoever made the food you are amazing and the best ever,” saying as I sat down at the table causing Laura to roll her eyes.

“It was Chris and mom since Uncle Peter didn’t want to leave your side,” she explained while I looked at the pair, though I couldn’t help but smirk some seeing that they were both blushing. Although I felt it drop when I noticed everyone was watching me and waiting to share what had happened.

“Okay so I need to come clean with you guys. I know you know that me and Chris are from the future. My name is Stiles but no that isn’t my real name, it is hard as hell to say right. Now anyways Kate kidnapped me due to me being on your guy’s land and wanting to know why since she could tell that I wasn’t normal. Anyways I got free but before I did I overheard the guards talking about how her and Gerard were planning to speed up them burning the house down.” I paused as growls filled the room while Chris frowned and was about to open his mouth but I shook my head. “Chris it probably doesn’t matter anymore, they need to know and it might send us back to our time but they have every right to know. They were planning to burn your house down from a beginning, it was supposed to happen next week but they must have gotten spooked or….”

“I… um.. told Kate to stop seeing me after you went missing, I’m sorry I should have listened to you sooner Uncle Peter,” Derek said speaking up and looked around realizing that he had told his family what must have been going on. I nodded figuring that must be why Kate is freaking out, fearing that Derek might have figured out what was going on. I sighed glancing at Chris as he nodded his head before glancing at the pack, taking in the different expressions on their faces then looking away, not wanting to see them when I told them what happened.

“So… God I don’t know how to say this without making everyone upset but you guys deserve to know this and I’m so sorry that it happened... You all died, minus Derek, Laura, Cora and Peter, Kate had surrounded the house with wolf bane. I don’t know how Peter got out, you barely made it, everyone thought you were going to die.” I whispered as I was facing Peter before closing my eyes tightly, hearing the shock gaps while I let the tears fall. “I remember that night, I had snuck into my Dad’s car and I just remember the flames, Derek trying to fight past my dad to get to the house while Laura stared in shock. No one knew that I was there and I didn’t say anything about it until now,” I explained softly feeling my tears being wiped away as I opened them, seeing Peter looking at me sadly though I could see the anger under the sadness.

“So, what do we do then,” Derek spoke up as I glanced over to him to see him and the rest of the pack was now clinging to each other, knowing what had happened to their love ones.

“We stop them, me and Stiles are still here. I don’t know why but we can help you guys stop them. I’m sure that we can think of something,” Chris muttered before he started to pace while I drummed my fingers in thought. I bite my lip as I glanced around the group before standing up and moving in front of Chris so I could get his attention.

“I know you won’t like this and I know Peter wont either but I should be bait. Hey here me out okay? I got away and that has Kate pissed off to no end. So, we wait for her to come looking for me and then you guys step in, Talia can use her alpha-ness. Telling them that she knows of their plan and have reported them to the high consul since not all the Hale pack is humans and they will be charged with killing innocent humans as well,” I explained while Chris looked slightly surprised at me before shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Of course, you would know about the high consul,” he paused looking at the confused and looking curious minus Talia group while I shrugged. “They’re pretty much the reason why we can hunt in the first place and to stop those that abuse the use of hunting, yet Gerard has somehow been able to keep it hidden from them. If they find out that anyone is hunting wrongly we get stripped of our rights to hunt and if we are caught hunting after that then we get thrown in jail. Now with what Gerard and Kate has done, they will most likely be stripped of everything then thrown away for life due to their crimes.” Chris explained while I nodded my head, glancing around the room, glad to see that everyone was on board with the plan minus Peter, which I wasn’t shock.

“I don’t like it but I know you won’t listen to any of us if we try to talk you out of it, so we are with you on this one Stiles. Though I demand that I and Chris are close by when you try to get Kate to follow you, understand?” He asked though it sounded more like a demand to my ears while I nodded my head, knowing the two idiots would follow with or without my okay.

“Alright I agree, now that is out of the way, let’s take a break from drama and eat some more. I know you guys must be hungry, because I sure am after all that talking I did,” I said while everyone nodded in agreement, digging into the food that was made, though I ate little since I wasn’t really that hungry again, but I wanted to get everyone’s minds off of what they learned even if it was for a little bit. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched everyone talk among themselves though I glanced over to see that Chris and Peter where watching me, causing me to sigh softly. Of course they wouldn’t let go what happened at the diner and well I did promise myself that I would tell them everything, that I wouldn’t hide anything from them. I looked away before I grabbed my plate and put it in the skin, thanking for the food, then making my way out the backdoor, knowing that they would both follow me. I didn’t want the whole Hale pack spilling out my feelings for the pair and other things that they didn’t need to know about me, they were already overwhelmed with the news they just learned.

“I know you two have questions and want to tell me things, but I need to get these things off my chest okay? I mean it will be easier if I explain things to you two or try two at least. I mean I really don’t get much of it either,” I paused letting out a frustrated sigh as I dropped to the forest floor as they appeared in front of me. “I guess I should start from the beginning when I got possessed,” I mumbled refusing to mention that monsters name unless I really needed too, I already have enough nightmares about him. “I know you won’t understand this much Peter so I will give you the quick over view of it. I got possessed by an evil fox spirit. It caused mayhem and just a lot of bad things happened, I watched helplessly even though I tried to fight free. Anyways I finally got free but the spirit, he toke my form, still causing trouble. It weakened me, everyone was scared that if they killed him, they would kill me, but he had to be stopped, so many people had gotten hurt and then people started dying.” I whispered softly letting my eyes close tightly, the night Allison dying playing right in front of me. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes, trying to shove the thought of her dying away as I looked into Chris’s worried eyes.

“Stiles it is not your fault. If any is to blame, it is me for leaving and not coming back in time to help you guys with the problem. Don’t blame yourself up over her death okay,” he said gruffly, knowing the thought about Allison’s death was still hard for Chris. I looked away, giving a short nod, but I knew the guilt would never leave me.

“It’s not your fault either Chris, don’t blame yourself. She wouldn’t want that,” I said softly as I shrugged off his hand, glancing over at Peter, noticing that he looked sad, but confused though he didn’t open his mouth to ask who we were talking about, for which I was grateful for. “Anyways we were able to defeat him, I think we killed him but I honestly feel that we weakened him…. But it worked he was gone, I was weak for a while and then things started getting weird again. Like I knew that I already had magic but didn’t really focus on it with the craziness that was always going on, though I planned on since I wanted to help out more with the pack. But back to things being weird, my magic started acting out on its own, like if I was feeling a strong emotion, things would break or bust into fire. To say I was freaked out was an understatement. So I want to Deaton for help since I didn’t want this to keep happening, I already caused a mess with getting possessed.” I paused letting myself calm down, knowing I was starting to talk to fast but I was getting nervous about telling them this, the only other person that knew what happened was Scott, not even my dad.

“It’s alright Stiles, share what you feel needs to be said,” Peter muttered moving closer so that he could sit beside Chris, how seem to refuse not to move from my side. 

“Right. Anyways he said it was because of the spirit splitting himself the way he did. It left the fox behind, though he said that it wasn’t evil, but it did crave mayhem since it was what made the fox be its self. So he taught me to get it under control, the magic I mean, the fox was more on my own and asking Kira’s family for help. Though they didn’t have much to share since they never heard of a human being half fox.” I paused letting out a big sigh, rubbing my forehead to try to stop the heading ache that I could feel starting whenever I talked about my fox side. “So things got better for a while and I ignored the foxes call to cause trouble though it didn’t last long, thankfully I guess bad guys started showing up again so I used the energy on them. Yet it didn’t seem to help much either and well I was worried that I would lose control, that I would hurt my friends without meaning too. I want back to Deaton, telling him what was happening though I was letting it out here and there, it didn’t seem to be calming down at all. That’s when the subject of mates came up, he said that if I could find someone willing to bond with me, it would help calm the fox. Be like an anchor for it pretty much, yet we were really sure on it. We were trying to find more information on it, but then we had to come here due to what was going on at home.” I finished explaining, feeling slightly lighter about telling them though I knew what would be asked next by them.

“So are you going to find yourself a mate?” Peter asked after us sitting in silence for what seem like ages to me. I glance at him then at Chris, ducking my head to look at my beaten up shoes.

“I am; I mean I want too. Not even the whole fox thing, but also because I’m tired of being alone. Like I want to have what my friends have,” I whispered softly though my voice still cracked from the overwhelming emotions playing in my body. I bite my lip, not daring to look up at the two, knowing that my face would give it all away, I looked down more when I heard Peter make a questioning sound, figuring he was scenting my emotions.

“Stiles…. Don’t run. Please or I will chase you down and won’t let you get away this time. It’s us? Isn’t it? That’s what I’m getting from your emotions, I’m guessing that’s why you ran in the first place or am I reading this all wrong darling?” He asked gently as if he was taking to a tiny child that would start crying at any second. I let out a bitter laugh, still not wanting to look at them as I picked at the grass.

“Of course your right. You’re the best tracker in the pack because of your nose Peter and still are, your nose never let you down. Yes, I want you both, so much that it’s scary and I know I shouldn’t, that you two are too old for me, that I should look for someone around my age. Blah, blah, blah,” I said in frustration, waving my hands around in the air since I couldn’t keep them still any longer. “I tried, god I’m still fucking trying not to want you both. You two have each other and I shouldn’t get in the way of it, yet I do. Hoping that you will want me, both of you but I know that won’t happen, I’m a spazz, I can barely control my magic when I get to emotional and…” My rant fell flat as I felt hands grabbing my face causing me to stumble off in surprise, which I noted it was Chris’s due to the roughness. I want to open my mouth again, after getting over the shock of Chris grabbing me, I huffed when he closed my mouth though the annoyance left when he leaned forward and kissed me gently. I let out a weak whimper before slumping into the kiss, shivering as he started to kiss me more demanding, letting more passion into the kiss. I let out a huff when he pulled away with a smirk while I tried to let sink in what happened, though my brain didn’t get that far as Peter was pulling me in for a kiss. I groaned lowly as he attacked my mouth, seeming to go the opposite route of Chris, biting my lip, demanding entrance for my mouth, though I pulled away to catch my breath.

“Well I think we both made it very obvious that we want you two Stiles, don’t give me that look. We talked about it when you were missing since Peter had a hunch that you wanted both of us,” Chris explained with a smirk while I tried to get my breathing back under control. “And yes I still want Peter as much too, just as much as he wants me,” Chris add on before leaning over and kissing Peter, to push home the point. 

“Fuck,” I muttered as I watch them battle for dominance, feeling myself getting more aroused watching them kiss. Peter chuckled lowly before pulling away from Chris giving me a slight smirk which sent shivers down my spine.

“In due time sugar but first thing first, we need to deal with Kate and make sure that the house doesn’t get set on fire due to her either,” Peter said while I nodded my head glancing at Chris, noticing that he had hide his emotions from his face again. “Love I know you don’t like the idea of having to end your sister’s life but it needs to be done,” Peter said softly seeming to notice how Chris’s mood seem to change with the subject of his sister coming up but I really couldn’t blame him, I mean Kate pretty much meant death and doom whenever her name was brought up.

“I’m not worried about killing her, I was trying to already in the future. I know that she won’t change and will never change. I’m more concerned with what it will do to the future if we do kill her now, we already don’t know what will happen with you and the rest of the family knowing we are from the future. God knows what else will change or not change,” Chris muttered lowly while I gulped softly trying not to think about what the future would now be like once we returned to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i'm sorry that it toke me so long to update. Finished up college then got thrown right into having to work. Anyways i should be back to updating more now hopefully. Though i might might take awhile on this one since the plot bunnies are not being very nice to me at the moment. So if you have any ideas or suggestions then feel free to let me know. As always thank you for reading and being understanding with the updates. Until next time -Mcrtomboy


	11. Authors Note (Please Read)

First off sorry for this not being an update for this story and second dont get angry or upset with me about not being an update. I feel that I needed to write this out give you guys a reason why I haven't updated in a good while with this story. I honestly dont want to write it anymore, I dont have the motivation or the plot bunnies to kick me in the butt to type this story. Believe me I have been staring at my word document and thinking, okay I know where I want to go with this story but i dont know how to get there and it is frustrating as heck. Also going back to not wanting to work on this story anymore is because it doesnt make me happy, like I'm not proud of it anymore and feel it is just a hot mess at this point or maybe it is just me overthinking things, who knows? Anyways to get to the point of this is that I am not giving up on this story for now but it is being put on hold until I want to work on this more instead of feeling like i need to work on it. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on writing just stepping away from this story because i feel that it is making me not want to work on my other stories since i feel guilty not updating this while i update my other stuff.

Anyways I am very, very sorry to those that was hoping that this was a new update to the story. i will get back to this, i dont know when but i will get back to this but until then i am sorry. I hope you all understand and wont be to upset with me. Thank you for those that have stayed around and have supported this story even when I am crap at updating. Again i am sorry.

-Mcrtomboy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set at the beginning of 'Season Six' before the guys (Stiles and Chris) are set back in time so this story wont be about season six but trying to stop it and everything else happening. Now I've made Chris slight younger and Stiles older along with making Peter younger so people don't get weirded out by age difference. So Chris is late 20 somethings, Stiles will be 22 and past peter will be early 20's then present Peter will be late 20's or something along those lines. I hope you guys enjoy, I will try to explain my reasoning's in notes but feel free to leave questions and let me know if I'm missing any tags. Thanks. Enjoy!


End file.
